Question: Abby, Bart, Cindy and Damon weigh themselves in pairs. Together Abby and Bart weigh 260 pounds, Bart and Cindy weigh 245 pounds, and Cindy and Damon weigh 270 pounds. How many pounds do Abby and Damon weigh together?
Let the weights of Abby, Bart, Cindy, and Damon be $a$, $b$, $c$, and $d$, respectively. We have the equations \begin{align*}
a+b&=260\\
b+c&=245\\
c+d&=270
\end{align*} Subtracting the second equation from the first, we have $(a+b)-(b+c)=260-245 \Rightarrow a-c=15$. Adding this last equation to the third given equation, we have $(a-c)+(c+d)=15+270 \Rightarrow a+d=285$. Thus, Abby and Damon together weigh $\boxed{285}$ pounds.